For example, an encoder which detects a rotation amount or a rotation direction of a small motor is pasted on a motor-side device by an adhesive and is used.
When the encoder is pasted on the motor-side device by an adhesive, it is necessary to previously adhere the adhesive to the encoder, and they are adhered to each other using a double-faced tape. When the double-faced tape is used, each of double-faced tapes having a predetermined shape laminated on a long peel-off sheet is peeled off, front and back surfaces of each of the encoders are checked, and the double-faced tape is pasted on the front surface.
Patent document 1 discloses that a magnetic pole-detecting slit plate made of glass material is fixed to a rotation disk by means of ultraviolet-curable type adhesion.
Patent document 2 discloses that an energy line curable adhesive is used as adhesion sheet having a predetermined shape laminated on a long peel-off sheet is used.
Patent document 3 discloses a method and a jig capable of efficiently adhering an adhesive on a thin part with uniform thickness into appropriate thickness.
Patent document 4 disclose that an uncured radiation curable adhesive component is printed on a subject matter by screen printing and after the printing, and the radiation curable adhesive component is irradiated with ultraviolet, thereby forming an adhesive having predetermined shape on the subject matter.